Caída
by nyaza
Summary: Daphne cae, envuelta en una red que no comprende, perdida en si misma, por culpa de un chico que siquiera lo sabe, y posiblemente, ni la conozca. Daphne/Zacharias.


Reto realizado para mi tabla de refranes de Daphne para retosalacarta. Hace tiempo que quería subir algunos, este es uno de ellos 3!

**Caída**

Un. Dos. Tres. Derecha. Un. Dos. Tres. Izquierda. Contaba los pasos, los movimientos, como si buscara un tesoro infernal. Un. Dos… Quizás. Se detuvo y suspiró. Estaba perdida, lo sabía. No porque no supiera su ubicación. No porque no supiera la vuelta a casa. Simplemente porque estaba desencontrada de si misma. Se dejó caer por las piedras de la pared hasta el suelo. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué iba hacia allí? Desorientada y confundida. ¿Desde cuándo hacía cosas por impulso? Sin saber. Sin respuestas.

Todo había empezado como un juego. Una obsesión. Una diversión, venganza, ya ni sabía como llamarla. Ahora regresaba a ella. Se había creído inmune. Siempre. No podía caer tan bajo, ahogarse en suspiros y lamentos. ¿Dónde se había visto? Era algo impensable, y como tal, lo había obviado. Ante el primer síntoma lo había descartado, suave, lentamente. ¿Quién era él? Nadie. No servía a su vida, ni a sus planes, no estaba en su camino, ni en sus movimientos. Era una ficha contraria, ajena, innecesaria. Un estorbo. Pero ahí estaba ella. Perdida. Perdida entre la realidad y lo que debía ser.

¿Dónde había perdido la razón? Se culpaba de no ser lo suficiente slytherin, ella que siempre se jactaba de ello. Ella que tan orgullosa estaba de serlo. Bañada y erosionada por los sentimientos. Pero aún estaba ahí, negándoselo. Mientras las lágrimas la confundían y la maravillaban al mismo tiempo. Desconocía esa sensación. Era incapaz de entenderlo.

No podía siquiera esconderse en la Sala Común. Hielo. Un muro. Pansy dudaba de su salud, ella lo sabía. No podía confesarle nada, porque siempre había sido la fuerte. La que sabía que hacer, como actuar, la que los sentimientos no la cegaban. Lloró. En medio de un pasillo abandonado, en las profundidades del castillo, entre el frío de las mazmorras y el calor de las bodegas. Perdida en medio. Abandonada a no saber. Ted la cuestionaba, la buscaba, y no entendía. Ella tampoco. ¿Dónde se había ido su desazón, su sentido y su orden?

- No deberías… - levantó al vista a ojos de cielo, y se sonrojó sumisa ante aquella mirada perlada. Debía temer, alguien verle tan débil y abandonada, pero no lo hacía. La muchacha parecía inofensiva, se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano. – No deberías llorar.

Ahogó sus lágrimas en susurros inentendibles. No le preocupó saber quien era ella. ¿Qué importaba? Si siquiera se conocía a si misma. La debilidad estaba tan lejos y tan presente que era una y al mismo tiempo ninguna. Aquellos ojos, sin embargo, le transmitían paz.

- Padre dice… - no escuchó. Le era imposible entender el resto de las palabras de la voz de la pequeña ante el ensordecedor grito en sus oídos. Conciencia que volvía a ella atormentándola. A cada paso, a cada rato. ¿Por qué? Deseaba volver a ser ella, una pared, intraspasable, oscura, lejana. Una que solo unos pocos podían acceder. Medianamente. Un poco. Tal vez.

- Yo me encargo. – Levantó la vista ante la voz. Las lágrimas cesaron, la mirada cayó en vergüenza y dolor. Era definitivo, había caído demasiado bajo.

La niña asintió lejana, pero ella no la observaba, ni lo hacía mientras se alejaba, ni cuando ya no estuvo al alcance de la vista o sonido. Su mirada estaba congelada en el muchacho. Éste se sentó a su lado y la observó en silencio. Tomó la mano que la joven ravenclaw había soltado momento atrás y la acarició con ternura. Alertas sonaban en su mente. Medidas extremas. El mundo se había dado vuelta.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Tanto como nunca había esperado encontrarse como ahora lo hacía, tanto o tal vez más, nunca había esperado escuchar aquellas palabras, ni aquel tono. Aquella compasión y delicadeza. Debía soñar. Aquello era mejor incluso que plantearse la realidad. Las fantasías podían ser locas, inconfesables, hasta débiles, pero eran fantasías. Asintió, tragándose las lágrimas, olvidando su orgullo. Bajó la mirada, y se apropió de su mano. – No luces bien.

- No debe importarte. – respondió seca. En desesperación, en vergüenza. Si alguien la veía así, si alguien se enteraba que estaba así… si un solo Slytherin siquiera lo sospechaba.

- No, no debe. – respondió él sin moverse. Ella no podía mirarle, siquiera sentirlo. Es que aquel aroma la embriagaba, la perdía, aún más, aún sin saber cómo. Un hufflepuff. Tan bajo. Tan bajo. – Pero mentir tampoco te hará bien a ti.

Se volteó, dándole completamente la espalda. Las lágrimas cayeron. Ilusa. Infantil. Débil. Quería huir, pero no quería. Quería sus brazos pero no debía. No podía. No. Tan bajo. Negó con la cabeza a sus pensamientos internos. Pensar que solo deseaba venganza, una venganza ilusa y tonta, quería llegar y destruir, lento, furtivamente, como disfrutaba hacerlo. Porque nadie se metía con los suyos y él lo había hecho. Incluso era capaz de acabar a quien se metiera con Malfoy, era un arma filosa, útil y sabía para sus compañeros. Pero todo le había dado un golpe bajo por la espalda. Desesperaba. Hundió el rostro entre sus rodillas, sollozos abandonando sus labios.

- Quizás tus amigos deberían interesarse. – su voz sonó un eco. Lejana, pero presente. No había mal en sus palabras, no sabía cómo, pero lo sabía. – Quizás ellos pudieran…

- Ellos nada. – lo interrumpió, pero no se movió de su posición.

- Debe ser difícil. - ¿Era eso tristeza?

- ¿Qué cosa? – detuvo sus lágrimas, su respiración. Perdida y todo se encontró curiosa. ¿Por qué le hablaba así? ¿A dónde quería llegar? La duda entre el dolor, la venganza y la caridad se arropó entre sus labios. Llegó tan profundo en los abismos de la vergüenza. ¿Qué más podía perder?

- Ser slytherin. Portar una máscara, hasta con ellos…

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – lo miró, sin importarle lo hinchado y rojo de sus ojos. La voz del muchacho sonaba tan interesada como la suya en la conversación. Observó a sus alrededores temiendo el "si alguien…" pero regresó la mirada, quería su respuesta.

- Porque lloras en medio de un pasillo abandonado sin siquiera saber al lado de quien. – Intentó interrumpirlo, pero él negó con la cabeza. – Me refería a la chica Lovegood.

- Oh… - sus labios se sellaron en silencio. - ¿Era ella?

- Debe ser difícil. – repitió el muchacho y ella bajó la cabeza. Avergonzada ahora frente a él. Se sentía tan débil. Perdió su carácter, su voluntad. Tembló ante el contacto de sus dedos en su rostro, mientras le obligaba a observarle. - ¿Por qué se esconden?

- Tú lo haces. – Las palabras escaparon a sus labios sin desearlo. Sin pensarlo.

- ¿Por qué crees tu eso? – la situación se revirtió, pero ella no tenía verdadera contestación para hacer.

- Porque observo. Me gusta observar. Tú también te ocultas.

- Pero no ando llorando por los pasillos. – su voz sonó clara, y sus dedos no soltaron su agarre.

Ella intentó bajar la vista, pero el joven no le dejó. ¡Dios, la estaba humillando! Con su mirada calma, con su sinceridad, con sus palabras de entendimiento. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué quería? Él no podía entender… había tanto que él no podía saber. Se perdía, se perdía cada vez más. ¡Un hufflepuff humillando a una slytherin, y ni siquiera lo estaba intentando! ¿Cómo?

- Hay algunas máscaras que son imprescindibles. Mi abuela… - lo escuchó atenta. El joven retiró su mano de su rostro y miró hacia la pared. Ella sintió el desencuentro como un vacío. – Ella siempre habla de dichos. No la soporto demasiado en realidad. – Era un monólogo, pero ella no se atrevía a detenerlo. – Todo sucede por una razón, no puedo dejar que estés llorando en un pasillo, por más Slytherin que seas.

El hufflepuff seguía sin dirigirle la mirada, pero ella pudo vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa. ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Lo odiaba por hacerle caer! Por los escalofríos en su cuerpo y las pocas fuerzas de su alma.

- Ella, mi abuela, decía que uno debe cuidar a las damas, era muy respetuosa de la caballerosidad, no debería verte llorar en realidad. – su voz bajó a un susurro. – Nada puede poner a una chica así, nada debería. Aunque no la soporte mucho, mi abuela sabe de algunas cosas. Tengo que admitir.

- Hablas sin sentido. – No entendió de dónde escaparon aquellas palabras, ni las fuerzas.

- Lo dices luego de estar acompañada de Lovegood, y ser una slytherin en medio de las zonas de hufflepuff, llorando como si el mundo se acabase. La razón y el sentido están sobrevalorados. A veces.

- ¿Hablas conmigo? – él la observó en silencio. – Pareciera es algo más contigo que conmigo.

- ¿importa? Al menos ya no lloras.

Asintió y bajó la mirada, maldijo su baja noción de respeto y orgullo. Seguía sin entender porque se rebajaba tanto. ¿Qué tenía aquel chico? Ni siquiera entendía porque le prestaba atención, o que extraña razón le llevaba a hablar así con ella.

- Sabes, tienes razón, uso máscaras. Son útiles.

Ella levanta una ceja escéptica, un gesto que suele generar en sus mejores y más irónicos días. Ahora que está más clama comienza a creer que al chico le ha pasado algo, debe haberse golpeado la cabeza, o charlado con la lunática esa que tanto menciona. No será que… Sacudió el pensamiento de su cabeza y escuchó.

- Pero a veces también es bueno quitarlas un rato. Aunque quizás un pasillo no sea el mejor lugar para hacerlo. – el joven le sonrió levantándose del suelo, y ofreciéndole una mano para que ella también lo hiciera. La tomó, y lo observó curiosa. – Trata de no perderte por aquí.

El muchacho sonrió y se alejó camino a lo que ella sabía su Sala Común. Es que el muchacho sabía o no. No sabía. No entendía. Ni siquiera podía ordenar sus pensamientos. Lavó su rostro con un hechizo, ocultó los rastros de llanto y dolor con otros. Vistió su mascara y enfrío sus rasgos. Por dentro perdida, por fuera un hielo. Pansy estaría preocupándose y Ted histérico sin encontrarle. Perdida dentro pero sin saberlo. Mintiéndose a si misma, jurándose no volver nunca más.

Blasfemando contra si misma. Huyendo una vez más.


End file.
